Too old
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Anakin ditches training with Obi wan and then suffers the consequences. warning: spanking.


Reckless behavior leads to punishment.

Yes I know I should be working on star trek but I got a request so I am doing that since I have no idea's for Star Trek yet.

This is for: Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi

This is a one shot about Anakin and Obi Wan. And yes I changed it but you requested one where Obi Wan spanked Anakin so I hope you like it. I was gonna use ur idea but then this came to me and I thought it seemed more like Anakin.

Warning: spanking of a teen.

Also: this takes place Two months before Star Wars episode two Attack of the clones. So Anakin is probably about 17 or 18 ?

Summary: Anakin is suppose to meet Obi Wan for practice dueling but decides that he would rather Play hookey and takes off all day in his speeder and ends up in several underground races during the day. When he gets back to the temple Obi Wan reads his mind seeing exactly what his padawan did during the day and decides that a lesson is in order.

Lets all pretend like we live in the Star Wars world while reading this. Why? Well why not? It'll be fun!

Too old?

For the first couple years with Obi Wan Anakin was mostly an obedient boy.

But as he got older he got more independent and more reckless.

Obi Wan was one of the younger Master's and was more understanding and less strict then most.

But he did have his 'Stern moments' as Anakin called them.

Times when he would lecture Anakin for doing wrong.

When Anakin was 13 Obi Wan spanked him for the first time.

He had misbehaved enough that Obi Wan had said that he earned a spanking and had given him one.

And since then it became common for Obi Wan to threaten him with one or even give him a warning swat if Anakin was too out of hand as Obi Wan called it.

He wasn't punished like that often and his last one had been almost two years ago.

Anakin had learned quickly what to avoid or what to not get caught doing by his master in order to avoid a spanking.

But not having one for almost two years gave Anakin a false sense of security and he thought that perhaps he had reached that magical age where Spankings were no longer given.

Sadly he was mistaken as he found out yesterday.

Yesterday around Noon:

Anakin Skywalker had his light saber out and was about to go meet Obi Wan in the training room when a thought came to him. He really didn't feel like practicing today. He would rather do some flying in his speeder just for fun which he never got to do anymore.

He knew Obi Wan would not be pleased with him But Obi Wan was in the training room.

Anakin was close enough to the hanger where he could get there before Obi Wan realized he was about to take off.

He would get the worlds longest lecture but he figured he had earned a free day of fun after all his work and he was always doing something. He just wanted a day to himself. A day to have a blast and then he would happily suffer through the lecture afterwords.

So Anakin took off in his Speeder which he wasn't even suppose to drive unless he informed Obi Wan first. Obi Wan was NOT a fan of his piloting. Although Anakin was an excellent Pilot Master Obi Wan often told him that he needed to be more careful and that he really didn't NEED to go that fast.

Anakin of course disagreed.

As he sped along he came across what appeared to be a racing tournament. He hadn't raced since he was a child.

And so he immediate wanted to join. He used force suggestion to convince them to sign him in.

He raced six times and ended up in first place at least four of those times.

By the time the last race was over Anakin suddenly realized just how late it was.

Well at least now he could go back to the temple since he did indeed feel like he had just had the best day of his life. The racing had been a blast!

He raced back to the temple and unfortunately Obi Wan was right there waiting for him in the hanger.

Anakin landed the plan and headed towards his Master.

Obi Wan simply implied for Anakin to follow him and led them to his chambers.

Uh oh. Anakin thought. This didn't look good.

Usually Obi Wan lectured you right there on the spot. Why would he need to have privacy all of a sudden? Unless that is he was going to do more then just lecture. Force Anakin hoped not!

He of course was wrong.

The chamber of Obi Wan:

Once inside Obi Wan locked the doors. Another bad sign.

"Have a seat Anakin." Obi Wan said as he gestured with his hand towards a chair.

Anakin sat down ignoring the feel of his robe under him.

Obi Wan stood tall before him his arms crossed over his chest and he was NOT happy.

Obi Wan was giving him a Stern look. One he had not seen in a while. One he had hoped to never see again.

"Lower your shield Anakin. You are not a coward and therefor you will not hide from me. You chose to run off without a word and now I will know what you have done with your day. I have a right to know what you have been doing all day. Young one." Obi Wan said.

Anakin lowered his mental shield that he had put in place so that Obi Wan could not see inside his head.

Obi Wan seemed to stiffen more and his eyes widened when he saw everything.

"Well my young Padawan you have had a busy day haven't you?" Obi Wan asked knowingly.

Anakin flinched at the tone. Another sign that this was not a road he was going to like.

"Yes Master." Anakin answered respectfully.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Obi Wan asked.

"Nothing really Master. Only that I am sorry and I know I have done wrong." Anakin said full of shame.

"Yes Padawan you have. But as you know sometimes sorry isn't enough to fix everything." Obi Wan said.

"Yes Master." Anakin said.

"I would ask what you were thinking but it's obvious that you haven't though much about any of your actions today. And you knew before you did them that it was wrong. That in itself deserves punishment. Add the fact that you completely skipped your training session today. And what do you think your punishment is going to be?" Obi Wan quizzed.

Anakin REALLY hated questions like that.

"Master please. Just this once can't I be too old?" Anakin asked.

"You know the rules Anakin. You know how to behave. And you willingly did the opposite. Any time you are daring enough to do that you can very well take the punishment for you disobedience." Obi Wan said as he sat on the couch across from Anakin.

"Come my young apprentice. We have done this enough to where you should know what to do now." Obi Wan said.

Anakin despite the fact that he had disobedient all day obediently went over to Obi Wan removing his robe as he stood up.

Once he was before Obi Wan he lowered his own pants and underwear. He knew that punishment was always given bare to be more effective.

With his lower half now bare from the knees up he was easily placed over Obi wan's lap.

And then tensed as he waited for the punishment to begin.

It started fast.

For the first couple minutes Obi Wan spent time smacking. He would pic a spot. Spank it 8 to 10 times and then move to another spot until he had covered Anakin's entire bottom with these sets of swats.

His bottom was red and fiery hot at this point and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out.

Obi Wan then began again. He did these sets of 8 on different spots. Until each check was deep red and each sit spot was just as red and Anakin was well past tears and was crying quite hard not caring how loud he was only wanting it to stop and for him to be forgiven.

It did stop then. Obi Wan placed his garments back in place and stood him up.

Anakin quickly tried to compose himself but Obi Wan pulled Anakin down to sit next to him.

Anakin winced as tears filled his eyes a second time and Obi Wan pulled him into a hug.

Anakin tried to be grown up saying "Master aren't I too old for such comforting?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan smirked "Were you too old for a good spanking?" he asked.

Anakin chose the very wise option of shutting up and just enjoyed the comfort.

Once he was completely calm and his tears were gone and all that remained was the very sore bottom he was being forced to sit on as always he was sent to bed by his Master.

The end...I think.


End file.
